halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Trust, but verify Indeed it is I, the not-odss, who you are talking to, in the IRC, right now. And no, I don't know what possessed me to write like that. Fun though. Auguststorm1945 17:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:S-IIIs .}} OBJECTION! Necros etc Nanosoldier, AKA SPARTAN-A110 NCF'd my articles an eternity ago, there's not much reason to the tags and many still haven't been removed. Can you remove the NCF tags off of my articles please? Specifically V/ORION Supersoldiers and a couple within Category: V/ORION}} Plagiarism No offence taken. So, what might happen?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 21:29, March 15, 2011 (UTC) What happened to Gor the Jackal? I know, I didn't make it... but why?--''Shade'' 11:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't keeping them get us more views, though, unless the articles are utterly horrible and make that gun in the corner look really friendly?--''Shade'' 19:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Originality TheGutsyChipmunk attributes this wonderful statement to you. Would you mind overly much if I use this quote here?}} request Hi I am particularly in love with your forerunner solder picture, the blue'ish one, I was wondering if I could perhaps use this is a reference picture for a sculpting project I am yet to begin? and if yes would you happen to have any other pics from different angles? Please reply to the email address loxton117@live.com Kind regards. 01:46, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :The picture is not mine, but is by an artist on DeviantART, found here. I found suggest asking them for permission. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 14:30, March 18, 2011 (UTC) What viable reason do you have for deleting the Battle of Hope redirect? Doing so is like deleting the Battle of Reach redirect (to the Fall of Reach) on Halopedia.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:17, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sorry. I do have reason to believe however, that based on what other contributers to the project often write, that they often search for the Battle of Hope as opposed to the Loss of Hope. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:34, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Dwindling Flame Of Quotes and Flames Planets Category I see you've changed the category on two Planet infoboxes back to "Planet" instead of "Planets". And with the description "stop. now.". I think you think I'm vandalising the wikia. But the change to "Planets" in its plural is an improvement. Not only is the plural more gramatically correct as I've stated before, but its more inline with the editing style of Halopedian. As this is a fan fiction sub genre of that wiki, it makes sense to follow in their standards. Now that the Planet Category does not exist, it makes even more sense to use the new Planets Category. Changes I've made to other users' infoboxes are not attempts to vandalise them, but to maintain some cohesion between articles on this wikia. We like to list things, so it makes sense to list them in the same place. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 22:11, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. Cool cool. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 12:55, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Took a bit of searching, but [http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:MK2_EMJ YES!!!] [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 00:19, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I honestly don't remember anyone's names on this site, most likely because I don't care. But I'll try to remember that guys name then so no one gets mad. And I'm used to being called dino and what have you. I kind of enjoy it anyway.Xzan Tamasee 19:38, April 3, 2011 (UTC) LOMIs... Thanks for dealing the vandal. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 20:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You are Cordially appointed. Hello, LOMI. It's been a while hasn't it? I've decided to make my resurgence known and hopefully make a name for myself. As my mentor, I cordially appoint you to be the first moderator in my RP, The Battle of New York. Hopefully, you can help me get some of your upper echelon buddies to get involved. Also on a sidenote, one of my articles, Vlamir "Legion" Argenta has a formatting error, if you could help in that matter, it would be greatly appreciated. War does not determine who is right, only who is left 23:20, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well, thank you for your time and the help. I understand that your a busy man. War does not determine who is right, only who is left 00:02, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Massive Confusion Inquiry That new guy you just banned for 2 weeks seems like an asshole. I don't even use that word because I don't curse except when really provoked.Not to pry, but what did he really do? -Therider Rides Alone 00:58, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Sucker. I have a problem though. Every time I click the Other template buttion on my Ancient conversations What u refer to? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Battle of Tokyo Hierarchy Help My laptop failed and I lost everything, so I'm asking if you'll restore Halo: Unending Sorrow and [[Halo: Unending Sorrow/Narration because this is the only place that actually has this, and that's my favourite piece of work. Thanks! Joshua (Talk) 15:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I may have misunderstood... AAO RP Personal View }} Ghosts in the Machine RP Sorry I once again come to ask for you to delete all my articles other then Nikolay's, Doisac Warriors, and Jiralhanae Honor Gaurd. Sorry. Here's my articles:http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Hunter_Zealot --BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 04:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and don't delete Alan Anderson.--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 04:57, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Done. [[w:c:halofanon:User:SPARTAN-118|'SPARTAN-118']] (Talk) 05:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Why Hello There HOW COME ON THE HOME PAGE IT SAYS 'Blame DBZGamingAddict'? I JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS WIKI TODAY?! AND WHAT DOES THIS WIKI HAVE AGAINST ME?!?!?-DBZGamingAddict 22:19, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Howdy Again Nice to see you're still around and even more interesting to see you have one of my pictures in your grab bag. Gotta love it. I keep wondering if that's what happened to all my other pictures too and I'm pretty sure I've seen a few of them floating around but seeing as I have this issue with getting close to an Xbox to take any pictures what so ever or make up a new Elite I wouldn't mind having my picture removed from your grab bag. Please? A New Dawn Is Coming 15:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Now you can BE* a SEAL-II! Grab Bag Photos I was speaking of the Litharee.jpg picture. Honestly, I don't know if I'll ever really need it. But I don't know. I'm kind of being pulled a little away from the Halo ideas though I may be able to come back to it later on. Anyways, as I said I was speaking of the Litharee picture you've got in your grab bag of pictures. But, again, not sure I'd use it anyways. Sorry for being a bother, I'm going back and forth on a lot of new projects else where and between starting up again on different fanon sites and my job out in afghan-land I am a little backwards brained. -Stacker A New Dawn Is Coming 20:57, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Is this possible Lets say a SPARTAN was put on reach during the covenant invasion, it nears reach's final moments,then somehow, havent thought this part in detail, he gets put into a cryogenic chamber, maybe by rebels, in a ship headed to earth, when they get to earth they crash land and the SPARTAN is found at the end of the battle of earth. Years later he and ten other Spartans are hired by a big arms dealing company. (Spartan-035 22:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC)) User Identification Hey Demolitions Oi That's twice I've noticed yoou sniffing around my pages. Once on my bubblebox and now you deleting Gunnar. If Chris asked you to delete him, then that's fine, but I'm still not pleased about you bringing me into activity. Please get back to me on it. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 15:00, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ajax, shut up. LOMI, if you want me to go through my emails then that's fine by me. I just want to get this sorted so I can get back to being inactive. And I doubt it was a year I was inactive, but if you have better information, then by all means share. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 15:31, September 16, 2011 (UTC) All your bass are belong to... Yes. You did say fail-worthy article. Derail template Consistently Inconsistent PERSIAN Re:Annual Awards Re:Minor Characters Re:Pics I just use google and bing to search terms like "sci fi concept art" and things like that. I can't think of any specific sites though.--Mythic. 22:52, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Disambiguation Project Recently, I've been thinking of ways to make my articles look more professional. I'm not saying that my articles as they currently appear are the highest image of professionalism. Granted, they need a lot of work, and when I can get the time I'll give it to them. But that said, it's just the prologue to how I stumbled onto another idea, which I've dubbed the 'Disambiguation Project'. So let me explain... Currently when authors create an article - I'll use 'John-117' here as an example - whoever creates the space 'John-117' first, gets the original article title. Those following would have to use 'John-117 (LOMI)' or 'John-117 (TheLostJedi)' for examples. This just happened the way it did and if I'm not mistaken, no-one has tried to change this. That's fair enough. But I was thinking, if we wanted to make this wikia more professional (especially in regard to the search function), after more than one articles share the same name, instead of keeping with current traditions, a disambiguation page should be made. For example say Author-A creates the article 'Carter-A259' and it exists for an indefinite period of time with no other 'Carter-A259 (author)' articles existing, that's fine. But if someone else, Author-B was to later create a 'Carter-A259 (Author-B)' article, then the original 'Carter-A259' article should diplomatically be moved to 'Carter-A259 (Author-A)' with both Author-A and Author-B's articles, accessible from a disambiguation page, title 'Carter-A259', much like we see about many other wikias. All this means, is that authors will have to alter their links slightly to make sure they don't hit the disambiguation page. Furthermore, if anyone feels that having their author username attached to an article title is unsightly, this can be rectified with extreme ease, by using the title name template. The benefit of course, is that the proposed 'Disambiguation Project' would mean the way articles exist on the wikia is a whole lot more fairer AND that searches would be incredibly more resourceful in regard to categorising fanon works. I speak in favour of this proposal from both sides of the fence, having article titles which I can easily foresee being shared in the future, whilst also, already having articles featuring my username. I'd like to hear what you think of this anyway. All the best. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 14:14, December 9, 2011 (UTC) LostJedi, the wiki already uses disambiguation pages where applicable. The onus is generally on the authors of such pages to request a disambig or create it themselves. A minimal amount of searching and you would have happened upon existing disambiguation pages. I was just being thorough. ---- What I'm talking about is making this a grand scheme to round up articles, to create a little more unity among the wikia. Disambiguation pages currently feel low key. But making something like this policy now, has the potential to help make things a whole lot tidier in the future. Red links are irrelevant and need not be affected. I'm talking about existing articles. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :All known pages requiring disambiguation have already been created. If there are any more you want to bring attention to, please list them somewhere or show them to someone. 21:35, December 9, 2011 (EST) RfDAs Reinstatement Dear Lordofmonsterisland, Sona 'Demal, and the rest of the Administrative team— Given the recent cause célèbre of administrative changes, I am writing to see whether we can look into the possibility of formally re-instating my administratorship on the site. As you can see, I have been quite prolific in the past year on the site, although I've never really stepped forward and made an announcement about it. Given recent research circumstances, my fortune to be able to publish several papers recently, and that my research work at Stanford has formally commenced—well, I'm back! Given my past history on the site and the formative contributions I made to founding and maintaining the community since January 2007 when everything began, I feel that reassignment to the administrative team would be suitable and that I can continue to help fostering the site as I did in my former capacity. In my opinion, I feel that I helped start things here and I championed it for many years through both the thick and the thin and ups and downs, and I would like to continue to do so. I would enjoy the opportunity to look into this possibility more closely and feel apropos to return to the site. If you (or anyone else) would like to speak to me in confidence about this, please of course feel free to contact me via email (relentlessrecusant@gmail.com). Sincerely yours, Relentless Hi James, can you please explain why you deleted my fan fiction page "Halo: in the Shadow of Odin"?D4RKST0RM99 08:35, December 19, 2011 (UTC) "I'm sorry, you were inactive, and I was under the impression you had left the site. It's part of a cleaning initiative. Would you like it restored?" - Yes please:D, I'll try to be more active in future, currently working on the comics front cover, taking a while. I guess I cant complain about the cleaning initiative, otherwise the fanon would be cluttered by unused pages lagging the site.D4RKST0RM99 07:44, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I was just reading H*Bad's blog. Did you really want to leave after the O,malley incident? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 23:05, January 2, 2012 (UTC) OK. Sorry I bothered you. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 23:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC) In the Future! Your comment, though warrented, is but late and and rather pointless by now. I too would love to deliver this message in a kind way, but I can find no way of doing so. The matter has been resolved. As you did not pay attention to the preceding comments on my talk page, then I see no point in your comment as of now. Sona 'Demal appeared to have solved the matter rather nicely, as I did admit that I was in the wrong. Why you failed to read those comments concerns me. And I don't respond to threats. The worst thing is to best ignorant with an opinion. Good night from the Midwest. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 04:27, January 6, 2012 (UTC) From what I saw, three people spoke, and I manned up and admitted my mistake, twice. You simply thought that you'd add your opionion to a matter that had already ened. Grizzlei said it was over. Sona said it was over. From my point of view, it was over. You decided to prolong the matter, and from what I read, that was a threat. So yes, you are that ONE admin. By opening your mouth to add to a problem that was thought resolved. Your additude showed no sign of you being the nicest admin. And I'm wasn't running. What you failed to realize was that you represent the wiki. And like any employee, businessman, or etc., your actions will set the impression new users will have of the site, its users, and the administrative staff. Every word that came out of your mouth was haughty andignorant. While I once again, acknowledged my fault, you decided to press the matter. And leaving a wiki isn't extreme. I can always come back, its a site, if you've forgotten that as well. If I have to listen to your civility when you rant on about issues that one administrator helped end, then I have every reason to leave. And all you need to know is that there are 3-4 users who have given rather poor statements on the additudes of users like yourself. I did not know my statement would receive the kind of flak it did, when in mind, I was simply trying to be nice. The kind of tone I was using was friendly, though I'd suspect as much from Halo fans. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 15:12, January 6, 2012 (UTC) A side note I'd like to add. Athena was not being civil. To show you. Athena: "Kindly keep out of matters that are of no concern to you whatsoever. The issue between Grizzlei and I was ended days ago, and you have no business bringing the topic up or commenting on it. Furthermore, you have no right to tell me to 'suck it up and deal with it' seeing as you are neither informed nor involved in the slightest with the matter. Finally, I will add that there was no ban in the first place, so your comment that I was unbanned is incorrect. In future, I suggest you keep your 'suggestions' to yourself." I could have accepted the first part, I understand I interjected without reason or cause. But then Athena begins to insult me by calling me both foolish and crude. I don't know what kind of people you spend your time with, but Athena did not show that he was one of the "nice guys". My final statement is this. People say stupid things. But stupid people respond to stupid thing by saying more stupid things. In this case, I said something stupid. But instead of saying something along the lines of "Please do not interject into matters of no concern to you", Athena went on to insult my character. Then you interjected, and said something that was both late in need and unnessesary. It was Athena who decided to make this matter what it was, instead of being polite, which he comment was not. Sona did a good job of ending the matter, but you just made it worst. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 15:26, January 6, 2012 (UTC) My Profile Page :D Courtesy of me! [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 05:50, January 23, 2012 (UTC) My deleted content. I'm sorry for how I acted, and, you are completely right, I brought myself into activity like the knave I am. Also, could I have Gunnar back please? If you want to know what I'm going to do with him, I'll either have him killed at the Fall of Reach, or the Battle of Earth. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 17:33, February 9, 2012 (UTC) NCF Hey, I was wondering if you could help me with something. I've found an NCF article called User:CharlieSeirraFoxtrot /UNSC Ready or Not, but I don't know what to do with it, as I had my ass handed to me when I used a admin-only-removal template, so I was wondering if you could advise me. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 03:07, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 16:46, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Harrassment Some idiot is vandalising my article, Thermopylae-Class Troop Transport. I think he's also found my formspring account, but that I can handle. Could you protect the article or block the Anon IPs? * * }} Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 07:24, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Duties and Desires Of Crocodiles and Kings It was certainly...illuminating. And it got me to finally archive my talk page, which it desperately needed. As for the Croc form...nope. Perhaps you need to take a closer look? :P I've also been wondering about whether to finalise a male "King" form, and what this should entail - a mutated/engineered Queen, or a separate caste entirely - and what effect this might have on the aliens social structure. I speculated that the Xenomorph homeworld, Xi Prime, was locked in perpetual inter-hive warfare that stopped technological progression. Introducing a King caste to replace that of the Queen would be a volatile addition to an already volatile situation. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 20:28, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :You go and watch Aliens and you tell me they're not sentient! >:P :Xeno's are smart. Maybe not human smart, but at least as smart as dogs, dolphins, apes. And a ''lot more vicious and ruthless. Whatever their origins, their future means a lot of horror unleashed upon the galaxy if they ever leave their homeworld under their own steam. :Also, check out the lower-right corner of the screen. A certain caped crusader nearly got totally cropped out. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 21:47, February 29, 2012 (UTC) HELLO hello ummm i would like to talk to you about your rollplay page.--Spartan-759 23:26, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Long Time No Chat LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! ;-) Nice to hear from you too :) Guess I'll have to let you know too whenever I make my glorious come-back. Speaking of which, if I get around to it, I'm also hoping to do some updating and streamlining of the stuff I want to keep (probably gonna interconnect the articles more and cut off the unnecessary "fat"). If I do, I'd like to run some if by you, just in case it affects some of your articles too. Still, this isn't a guarantee that I'm back ;) Matt-256 22:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC) MONKIES! SotF SotF again SotF yet again Funnily Enough... Re:Le Gasp GENOME possibilities hi lomi, i saw u reverted me, without giving a reson at all in the summery , or on any talk , like you should have done , so i have done wat u should have and discussed the issue here, instead of just undoing it like u did, starting a edit war which,is exactly what ur actions encuraged. i remved the copyright info cos it was WRONG. grizzlei released it tinto the public domain. the pic is belongs to 343 industries, NOT him, so he CANNOT say he realeases its copyright- ITS NOT HIS PROPETY TO DO THAT. thats why i did my edit. so, do u have a reason for reverting my edit? no, or you wud of left a summery. good faith? out the window i guess. thanks 4 ur time Barb Spider Re:Got ye a video Your next post No Worries! Hey can you delete my profile? I don't want to piss off anyone anymore? Please delete my profile.--B1blancer2 04:17, May 23, 2012 (UTC) NCF or Unrealistic? NCF Remove Good Evening LOMI, I would like to ask if you could remove the NCF template from The Second Battle Of Harvest, as I have made it canon friendly.--B1blancer2 03:35, June 5, 2012 (UTC) A Gift For You Godzilla. Putting on shades. That is all. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 11:47, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I thought you'd like it! :D Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 02:35, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I saw that Hello LOMI, and I ask if you could look over the M4A5 Rifle page and remove the NCF template if it is now suitable?--B1blancer2 01:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Sup Hey LOMI, can you read my page Terran Rebellion to make sure it isn't totally NCF. A quick note: the rebels can equip themselves so well because they have money from supporters on Earth and fake charities.--B1blancer2 (talk) 05:21, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Rebranding Re:MediaWiki Good Articles I'd like to get in contact with you and talk to you about a few things. I'm currently working on a Halo Lore video series for Youtube and I'm gathering all the resources and info i can. Your PRecursors (necros) article is pure fiction correct? And not based off of any speculation or assumptions that you've made. Also the art used to show and describe there civilzation. Do you believe for this to be similar to what actual forerunner cities might have looked like? Get in contact with me at my email as i rarely check this. sdge404@gmail.com mark your subject, Precursors. 3GunsDown (talk) 21:44, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Scout, 3GunsDown Annual Awards New GA nomination Er... Hi! Sorry if this sounds disrespectful at all but you just deleted my post on the Spartan-177 talk page for redundancy. However, none of the points I listed were actually pointed out before.